Live,laugh, Love?
by livelovenileyjemi
Summary: Niley & Jemi. Jemi: best friends, destined to be together. What if the truth tears them apart? Niley: Enemies. What is a project brings them together?
1. Chapter 1

**First Chapter! REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except plot!**

* * *

"I love you dad!" I said into the computer "I can't wait to see you! Bye!" "Bye Bud, be good!" I rolled my eyes at him. "Dad aren't I always! Anyways be safe I love you!" with that the chat ended. I grabbed my backpack, "Bye Mom!" I ran out the door and got into my Mini Cooper. I drove over to Demi's house I honked 3 times. Demi **and **Joe came out. They are best friends I believed they could become more than that, but, they said they will **never** go out."Hey guys! Who's ready for the first day of hell?" I said. "More like the place where the bullies, evil cheerleaders, and high school jerks are? Then I am up for it!" Demi said. When we got there I saw all the stares. Why? Well my dad is stationed in Afghanistan, but Selena Russo, the head cheerleader and the evil queen of the school, told everyone that my dad hates me. Well that was a total lie. Well I couldn't say that was a rumor or she would get more rumors out. I was late for my first class, Socializing, no not the dating class it is where we get to meet other people. Ms.G had names on the board…

David-Selena

Joe-Demi

Nick-Miley

Jus-

I went back again Nick Grey AND me? I officially hated this class. I had to get to know Nick Grey better in 2 months. Already knew the information I needed to know he was a jerk!

* * *

**So what did you think? Not so great? I know and Super short! but it will get longer REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Longer this time. :) I changed the title! **

**disclaimer: I don't own anything! Review!**

* * *

"Alright Milo, where do we get to know each other better?" he said. I rolled my eyes, "Its Miley and my house." "Okay no need to get aggressive on me." The day went on it was dismissal time. I was waiting for Nick, "Okay Nicky don't touch her and don't kiss her!" "No problem I don't want my father hating me either." He smirked. I sighed I got into my car he got the passenger seat, we drove in silence. "Mom I'm home!" as I entered my house. "Hey honey- oh who's this?" she said, "Mom meet Nick. Nick this is my mom." Nick smiled. We entered the living room. "So this is your house?" "Yes what do you think?" He became silent. "Miley! Your dad wants to talk to you!" I got up and brought the laptop "Hey dad!" "Hey darling'" "I have something for you." Nick just looked confused. "First of all this is Nick we are doing a project together so don't mind him."I grabbed my guitar, "This is called Been Here All Along," I started strumming

Sun rise and I lift up my head then I smile at your picture sitting next to my bed  
Sun set and you're feeling okay cause you smile at the letter that I sent you today  
Can't wait till I see you again and we both say remember when  
The band played on the fourth of July and you held me on your shoulders way up high

Your still there for me  
Wherever there might be  
And if an ocean lies between us I'll send a message across the sea  
That you can't sleep tonight knowing it's all right  
I believe that you're listening to my song  
You're with me  
You've been here all along  
You've been here all along

Back then you walked me to school told me to be careful and to follow the rules  
Fast forward you taught me to drive you gave me the keys and we went for a ride  
And I can't wait till I see you again and we both say remember when  
I'm holding on to moments like that and I know that their coming back

Your still there for me  
Wherever there might be  
And if an ocean lies between us I'll send a message across the sea  
That you can't sleep tonight knowing It's all right  
I believe that you're listening to my song  
You're with me  
You've been here all along  
You've been here all along

Yeah

All along the way I keep you in my heart and in my prayers  
You'll always be the one who cares the most  
Counting all the days  
I see you running up to say, " I missed you"  
I missed you

Your still there for me  
Wherever there might be  
And if an ocean lies between us I'll send a message across the sea  
That you can't sleep tonight knowing It's alright  
I believed that you're listening to my song

Your still there for me  
Wherever there might be  
And if an ocean lies between us I'll send a message across the sea  
That you can't sleep tonight knowing It's alright  
I believed that you're listening to my song  
You're with me  
Cause you're with me  
You've been here all along  
You've been here all along"

I finished strumming the last note "So..." I smiled. "Honey that was amazing!" he said. "Thanks dad well I got to "meet nick" bye love you!" I went back to the project, "Okay so the rumor wasn't real was it?" he said shyly. "No it never was my dad is stationed in Afghanistan," I said with confidence "I didn't tell anyone because no one cares." I murmured."Oh well I am sorry, but anyway you are an incredible singer." He said. "Thanks? I think. Yeah I write a lot of songs." I smiled, "You should join the talent show!" he had a grin on his face. "O-oh no no way!" I laughed. "Well you should think about it!" I sighed I wasn't falling for that it might be a prank. "Well I think that is all for today," he said "Tomorrow my house." he said.

When we got in the car I looked at him blue eyes met brown. I never saw how cut- "wait!" I thought. I looked away I asked him where he lived. He didn't live very far away. "Well thanks? I think." He said. "Bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Review! please!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything!**

* * *

- 1 week before the project needs to be finished-

Nick's POV

I finally got away from Selena. Miley and I hadn't seen each other in a month because I didn't want to do any of this, so I let her do it all on her own. But I really liked her she was nice, caring, funny, and very pretty. Anyways I had football practice, but I told her we would meet up at a lake near the school. She looked frustrated. I was about to change that. "Nick! We haven't done anything and don't know anything about you!" she yelled at me. "Well we can change that." I said I got my guitar out. I was finally going to tell her how I felt about her."Well you better hurry up it is almost dinner and Demi is about to be here any minute now." Miley said. I also remember today Demi was telling Joe how she felt about him. I started playing a song about me.

I'm good at wasting time  
I think lyrics need to rhyme  
And you're not asking  
But I'm trying to grow a moustache  
I eat cheese  
But only on pizza please  
And sometimes on a home made quesadilla  
Otherwise it smells like feet to me  
And I really like it  
When the moon looks like a toenail  
And I love it when you say my name

If you wanna know, here it goes  
I'm gonna tell you this  
A part of me that shows  
If we're close I'm gonna let you see everything  
But remember that you asked for it

I'm trying to do my best to impress  
But its easier  
To let you take a guess  
Sit the rest  
But you wana hear  
What lives in my brain and my heart  
Well you asked for it

For your perusing  
At times confusing  
Slightly amusing  
Introducing me

Du du  
Du du du du du  
Du du  
Du du du du du  
La da da ta  
La da da da da da da da  
"I'm sorry I have to go!" Miley said I played faster.

I never trust a dog to watch my food  
And I like to use the word 'dude'  
As noun or an adverb or an adjective  
And I never really been into cars  
I like really cool guitars and superheroes  
And checks with lots of zeros on them  
I like the sound of violins and making someone smile

If you know, here it goes  
I'm gonna tell you this  
A part of me that shows  
If we're close, I'm gonna let you see everything  
But remember that you asked for it

I'm trying to do my best to impress  
But its easier  
To let you take a guess  
Sit the rest  
But you wana hear  
What lives in my brain and my heart  
Well you asked for it

For your perusing  
At times confusing  
Possibly amusing  
Introducing me

Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to  
So be careful when you ask next time

So if you wanna know, here it goes  
I'm gonna tell you this  
A part of me that shows  
If we're close I'm gonna let you see everything  
But remember that you asked for it

I'm trying to do my best to impress  
But it's easier  
To let you take a guess  
Sit the rest  
But you wanna hear  
What lives in my brain and my heart  
Well you asked for it

For your perusing  
At times confusing  
Hopefully amusing  
Introducing me

Du du  
Du du du du du  
Du du  
Du du du du du

Introducing me

She smiled as I hit the last note. "Miley I want to go home!" Demi screamed. "Thanks Nick," Miley said and grabbed a pen and wrote a number on my wrist."Call me." She whispered. I smiled

* * *

**Review! Please!**


End file.
